The present invention relates to a projection system adapted to project 3-dimensional images onto an aerosol generated in a defined space. More particularly, the invention relates to a projection system by which image data stored in a computer memory can be projected onto an aerosol space from different perspectives. In addition, the invention relates to the projection of moving images.
Various projection techniques are known in the art by which 3-dimensional images can be projected into space, for example projected into a localised area of a room for demonstration purposes. Holographic projections are well known, where waves of intersecting light beams cancel or add to produce the desired display. Despite the possibilities holographics offer, such systems have not found wide application principally due to the high costs of such systems.
Many applications exist in which 3-dimensional projections, especially animations, would be desirable. Examples include presentations in advertising, entertainment, product development in industry and in medicine. Also in basic scientific research, it would be useful to display xe2x80x9clife-sizexe2x80x9d projections of events which take place on the microscopic level.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved projection system which allows simple and inexpensive projection of 3-dimensional images.
According to the present invention a projection system is provided as defined in claim 1. Aerosol generation means are provided for producing a liquid and/or solid particle suspension in a gas, such as in the air space of a normal room. The term particle as used herein refers to the constituient components of the aerosol, which may be liquid droplets, solid crystals, aggregates, clusters, etc. The preferred aerosol is a liquid droplet suspension in air, however the invention is not limited to this embodiment. The produced aerosol has the property of being invisible or colourless to the human eye when not being illuminated, i.e. under normal lighting conditions. For this purpose, the size, distribution and/or composition of the aerosol particles, or a combination of these properties, is suitably selected.
Light beam generators are provided in an arrangement to direct light beams from at least two different positions onto the aerosol in the defined space. Preferably four light beam generators are provided to illuminate the aerosol space, which are preferably digital video projectors.
The system is operated under projection control means, which will normally comprise hardware and software components integrated into a computer system. 3-dimensional image data of the image to be projected is obtained beforehand and preferably stored in a computer memory. The image data is converted by the software into projection signals, which are supplied to the light beam generators. In this manner, a 3-dimensional image or animation obtained from external sources can be displayed in the defined aerosol space.
The projection system with the non-visible projection medium has the advantage of not causing disruption or distraction in a conference room. An image or animation can then be displayed and removed as desired without substantially interrupting the normal working conditions. Preparations for projection are no longer necessary, for example dimming the lights or rearranging the seating.
In addition, a surprise effect can be acheived especially in the entertainment and advertising fields. The suddenly projected image gives the impression of appearing as if from xe2x80x9cthin airxe2x80x9d. The resulting reactions are wonderment and heightened attention.